


We'll Go Slow and High Tempo

by hiswhitewolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flogging, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Eskel, Soft Jaskier, eskel finding his kinks, shy Eskel, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiswhitewolf/pseuds/hiswhitewolf
Summary: Eskel has not really been exposed to kinks and has no opinion on it. Jaskier has told his Witcher that if he ever wanted to try things out, he would be willing to try anything with him. Jaskier finds some stuff in Eskel's bag that tell him his lover was ready to try something new.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 96





	We'll Go Slow and High Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> This was self indulgent and I love it. Enjoy Eskel discovering things about himself. This might turn into a series?? Let me know what you think!
> 
> The title is a lyric from Pillowtalk by Zane.

Jaskier had noticed that Eskel had been keeping something from him. In this town, Eskel suggested they stay for a few days longer. Jaskier tried to ask him what the issue was several times but his poor Eskel just looked away from him and answered in extremely vague sentences. Jaskier decided to stop pressing him the first day. He was leaving at random times of the day and – dare he say it – acting a bit flustered around Jaskier. A very un-Eskel trait. Eskel was a bit quiet but he was not easily flustered. It was concerning just as much as it was intriguing.

They were set to leave the next day. Jaskier couldn’t be happier about it. This town had grown boring. Playing didn’t get him as much coin as the first day they were here. The food was bland and lukewarm. The ale was watered down. The bed in the inn they were staying at was complete ass.

That night while Jaskier was trying to get comfortable for bed, Eskel was rummaging around in his bag next to him. He happened to look over at the exact moment that some new black leather slipped out of the top of the bag. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Had Eskel made them stay behind for new armor? It didn’t look like armor, though. In fact, it reminded him of some of those black leather body harnesses some people wore in brothels. Had Eskel bought… lingerie? Jaskier blushed and slipped under the covers.

His dear Eskel was a very good lover. He took care of him like no other. He was romantic and soft toward him, and somewhat rough when they were having passionate sex. Jaskier had asked him about his kinks once. Eskel said he didn’t really know if that type of thing was for him. Jaskier had smiled and kissed him sweetly, claiming that it was ok. He was willing to explore any kinks with Eskel if he ever wanted to try.

Eskel zipped up his bag and turned to the bed. He sidled into the bed. He slid his strong arms around his torso and pulled him close to his very warm body. Jaskier let out a sigh of contentment. The feeling of being pressed up against his lover was unlike any other feeling. Before he closed his eyes and decided he’ll wait until Eskel wanted to talk about it.

“Good night, Eskel. I love you.”

“I love you too, my buttercup.”

It’s been a whole fucking _week_ since he saw that body harness in Eskel’s bag. It has been torturing Jaskier to keep quiet about it. The Witcher still has not said anything about it. Should he say something to get the conversation going? Maybe Eskel didn’t know how to ask Jaskier for this?

They arrived at a town that day. Jaskier performed at the inn where they had rented a room for the night. The crowd was lively and eager to toss him some coin. His energetic and vigorous performance was finally done about an hour before dinner. He strapped his lute onto his back and met Eskel up in their room. He threw himself on to the bed, spread eagle and feeling a bit tired and sweaty from his performance.

“I’m going to take a little nap, sweet. Would you mind waking me up before you go downstairs for dinner?” Jaskier swiped some hair that was sticking to his forehead.

“Of course. Get rest, its been a few days since we’ve slept in a bed.” Eskel smiled up at him from where he was sitting. He was currently cleaning off his armor of dirt and dried blood. He looked fucking _gorgeous_. The sun was hitting him just right. And this Witcher was all his. It was all still unreal to him sometimes. Jaskier set his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. This inn fortunately enough had comfortable beds. A true rarity.

The sound of armor being moved around and scrubbed at was extremely relaxing. He was taken by sleep moments later.

Eskel slowly stroking his hair and calling his name woke him up. He groaned and looked over to his Witcher. He yawned and wiped sleep from his eyes.

“Thanks. I feel a bit better after napping. Do you think you could bring me up some food and drink when you are done? I’m feeling a bit socially drained.” It was a lie. He was feeling fine. But he concluded earlier when he was performing that maybe he should help Eskel along. Maybe slip it on and surprise him? The many scenarios that could happen after that flashed through Jaskier’s mind. He truly wanted to know what Eskel’s plan for buying these items was.

“Ok, I understand. Even someone who talks so much needs a break sometimes.”

Jaskier snorted and rolled his eyes. “Go get dinner. I’ll be writing up here and waiting for my delicious dinner.”

After Eskel was gone from the room Jaskier quietly snuck over to the bag and unzipped it. He searched through it. He kept so many things in his bag. How Eskel found anything? He will never know. Finally, he saw the black leather. It was shoved all the way to the bottom. He grasped it and pulled it out. It was indeed a body harness.

What surprised him ever more was that there were more things that were on the bottom of the bag. There was a sheer cloth that was revealed to be stockings. He finally pulled the last object out. It was a satin flogger. There Jaskier was, with these 3 items spread out on the floor in front of him. It seemed that Eskel was willing to explore possible kinks. Jaskier blushed as he held up the body harness in front of him. The Witcher wanted him to wear this for him? Oh, it would be his _pleasure._

Jaskier slipped into the outfit after quickly shucking off his clothing. He had to quickly get ready, less he risk Eskel coming in while he was getting into everything. He had to fight the thing a few times because it turns out trying to get a harness on is harder than it looks. He slipped the stockings over his legs, enjoying the way the sheer fabric felt against bare legs. Gathering his clothes, he shoved them into a corner. He sat in the chair next to the desk where his songbook sat. In his hands was the satin flogger. He ran his hands through the satin tails. The impact wouldn’t hurt when it hit him. It felt silky soft against his fingers and palm.

He propped his legs up on the desk and sat back, waiting for his lovely boyfriend to return. He might miss out on eating hot dinner, but he would pass that up in one second if it meant he could please Eskel in the lingerie he bought for him.

The door creaked open. He quickly looked toward the sudden noise from the door. Eskel was walking in with his dinner. He meets Eskel’s golden gaze from across the room. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped a little. He sees him stumble a little bit and almost drop the food and drink onto the floor. Quickly, the food was placed onto the small table near the door.

This was his time to shine.

“So, I saw you had this little gift for me in your bag. You had this harness made perfectly to my measurements. It looks quite good on me, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck _Jaskier._ ” Eskel seemed to be stuck to the floor, completely frozen. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides.

Jaskier stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to him. He wound his arms around Eskel’s big shoulders and molded his body against the others. He leaned forward and nipped at his ear.

“That would be the plan, darling.” He whispered.

He pulled back and made eye contact. Eskel’s lovely golden eyes were dark with lust. Oh, it was such an arousing sight. Reaching down, he grasped Eskel’s clenched fist and pulled him toward the bed.

“I can’t believe you went through my bag.” He said as Jaskier pushed him softly onto the bed. Jaskier settled himself on top of his lap and kissed him with such love.

“I saw a piece of it slip out of your bag a week ago. I’ve been waiting for you to mention it.”

“Nosey bard.” Eskel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jaskier, pulling him in closer. They kissed again, this time it felt more heated. Eskel’s arms tightened around him. He raked his hands through Eskel’s soft and luscious hair. Eskel groaned when Jaskier rutted against the hardness pressing on his bare cock.

“Oh, god. I’m completely naked and you have all your clothes on. Take them _off_.”

Eskel set Jaskier aside, feeling the warmth from his body leaving. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing length and stroked himself as he watched Eskel shed off his clothes as fast as he possibly could. Eskel crawled into bed and settled over him.

“You look even better in it than I thought.” Eskel ground down on Jaskier. He threw his head back and whined.

“Always thought about you in leather. And then I saw this vendor making these. Thought of you in one.” Jaskier frotted against him, trying to find more friction.

“Eskel. _Please._ ”

The Witcher tightly grabbed the straps around his thighs and held his pelvis and thighs down. He ground down on Jaskier harder. The friction was so fucking delightful. Gasps were leaving his mouth at the intensity of feeling Eskel’s hard and hot cock on his own. He tried to push up and grind once again but Eskel’s grip was not letting up.

“I got you, shh. Be patient.” Eskel reached down and took hold of Jaskier and stroked him ever so slowly.

“Heh, I wear this, and you turn into a tease.”

Eskel smiled his crooked smile and released his hand.

“Eskel. _No_. Hah. Please come back and touch me.” His cock was absolutely aching. He was really liking this harness. The way it felt on his skin. The way Eskel was able to grab him in ways he couldn’t before.

“Turn around for me. Be good and I’ll give you what you need.” Jaskier whined at the praise. Hearing words of praise always sent a hot flame through his whole body. He obeyed the command and twisted his body around. He arched his back toward Eskel. His heart was jumping out of his chest. Sweat was gathering on his forehead. He felt breath ghost over his entrance, and he froze. This is not something Eskel has done before. This is not something he’s done before.

“God, I’ve always wanted to do this.” A wet tongue touched him, and he _keened._

“ _Esk – Eskel._ Fuck, oh. Oh.” Eskel took a few slow licks up the entirety of his ass. Jaskier shuddered at the feeling. Oh, he never wanted Eskel to stop.

“Making you feel so good, am I?”

“Yes. Oh, darling so good.” He was moving his ass against his tongue, loving the feeling and the warmth. Eskel had not shaved in a few days so his coarse scruff was rubbing against his ass, giving him a different sort of pleasure. Eskel suddenly stiffened his tongue and felt a slight intrusion. _Holy fuck._ In and out, Eskel licked him out nice and slow.

Jaskier whimpered and clenched his fists in the sheets. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

His cock was weeping. He tried to make for it but Eskel knew what he was doing the moment it happened.

“No. I want you to cum on my cock, Jask.” Just the words alone could have made him cum in his state.

He heard the pop of a cork, presumably their oil. He felt Eskel rub his fingers over his hole before inserting a finger in him.

“Been days Esk. Please I need you.” A second finger slid inside. He felt the delicious feeling of being opened up.

“Be patient, buttercup.” Another finger entered him. Eskel scissored his fingers around.

“Please. Please get in me. I need to feel your cock inside of me.” The feeling of fingers sliding out of him, and the feeling of being empty made him sob into the sheets. It had been a few days since he’s got to feel Eskel fill him up.

Then he felt it, Eskel penetrated his aching hole.

“Taking me so well.” Jaskier moaned loudly into the sheets as more of Eskel’s dick slid in. He felt his balls touch his ass just a few moments later. _Oh_ , he was so fucking _full._

Eskel pulled almost all the way back out before shoving his entire length back in. A chocked off groan left him.

“I love hearing you make that sound, fuck” Eskel breathed out. He felt Eskel take hold of the leather straps on back as he fucked him good.

“Guessing you like this on me?” He breathlessly teased.

“Fuck, yes. Look so fucking sexy like this with my cock in you.” Since when had Eskel talked like that? The words went straight to his groin.

A moment later he felt his body zing with pleasure as he hit his prostate.

“ _ESKEL OH FU-.”_ Eskel quickly reached down and gripped Jaskier tight, to keep him from cumming. His brain was fogged with lust and the need to cum. He wailed with need.

“Not yet, sweet. Soon, I promise.”

“I’m going to die. I need. I need to cum.” He cried out in pleasurable agony. He felt Eskel twist his upper body behind him to… grab something?

A slight ticklish feeling begun on his back as something light was dragged down his spine and over his ass. It was the beautiful satin flogger.

“Are you ok with this?”

“Oh, dear, absolutely.”

He felt the soft tails strike his ass. He felt his breath leave him for a moment. The sensation did not hurt, it just felt _good._ Eskel continued to fuck him nice and hard. He used the flogger on his ass a few times, causing Jaskier to lose his goddamn mind. He never realized just how good a simple satin flogger could feel. He stroked Jaskier’s body with the satin tails, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

The flogger was momentarily forgotten about when Eskel once again hit his prostate. This time he knew Eskel would let him finally cum. His cock felt like it was going to explode.

“Right there, fuck.” Jaskier buried him mouth in the sheets to muffle his loud moans.

“Shit, Jask. Your ass is clenching me so tightly. Never want to let me go, huh?” Eskel breathlessly laughed as he thrusted against his prostate once again.

“Please come in me, please.”

“Jask. Such a good cock slut for me.” The satin flogger struck his ass once more and Jaskier came so _hard._ Eskel had never called him any sort of degrading name before and he _loved_ the sound of it coming from his mouth. His cock throbbed and pulsed as his cum hit the sheets beneath him. He made small noises with each pleasurable throb. Eskel slowed and come to a halt behind him. His forehead rested on Jaskier’s back. He was breathing hard and the room felt so hot.

Eskel slowly slid out of him and he mourned at the loss of his lover’s cock filling him up. He bonelessly fell to his side and closed his eyes. He felt so satisfied. He closed his eyes for one moment.

He must have fell asleep for a short time because he woke up wiped down, undressed and covered in a blanket. Eskel was settled behind him with his arm around him.

“So, I’m guessing you liked it?”

“Oh, my dear Witcher, yes. Thank you for trusting me with exploring your kinks and sexuality with me.”

“You even liked when I called you a cock slut?” He shivered in delight again just hearing the words leave his mouth once more.

“I loved it.” Eskel chuckled against his collarbone. A kiss was pressed against the back of his neck a moment later.

“I’m glad. We should do it again sometime.”

“I couldn’t agree more. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, buttercup.”

Eskel smiled against his neck.

“We leave for the road again tomorrow, so appreciate this comfortable bed while it lasts.”

Jaskier laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I will enjoy it. Good night.”

“Good night. I’ll be waking you up nice and early tomorrow.”

In the morning Jaskier ate double breakfast because he forgot to eat dinner.


End file.
